Talkin' in Your Sleep
by TheVampireDragon
Summary: L catches Light talking in his sleep one night. He decides to 'help' Light out. Oneshot. LxLight. Yaoi/Shonen ai.


**A/N: Hi everybody! It's Vamp again! I know I should be working on Wings of a Dragon, but this plot bunny just wouldn't go away! A one-shot isn't my usual thing, but I just _had_ to write this! I wanted to try writing a one-shot. So, Arashi...**

Arashi: Why am I always the one that has to do this... Vamp does not own Death Note, even though she wishes she did. If you attempt to sue her, Ameyth and I will help her fight you off, as well as pointing out how stupid you are by showing you this disclaimer.

Ameyth: Indeed. Vamp has a shotgun she will use on you.

**Vamp: So, the warnings!**

Ameyth: Vamp's warnings for this chapter are; Slight OOCness, Yaoi (MalexMale), Hand Jobs, minor spoilers for Wammy's (just mention of the name) and some minor cussing.

**Vamp: Enjoy the story, and leave me a review!**

__Talkin' In Your Sleep__

L and Light, still chained together, were working in the investigation headquarters. The only sound in the room was the taping of keys and the clink of the chain binding them together. It was 2:00 AM, and Light had drank seven cups of coffee since 7:00 o'clock. He was still about to fall asleep. As his eyes fluttered, the taping noise his fingers on the keys made stopped. L noticed and asked, "Raito-kun? Are you alright?" Light forced his eyes to open and responded, " I'm tired, Ryuuzaki. Can't we go to sleep?" L sighed. "Every second we are not working, Kira kills another. We can't waste time sleeping." Light grew irritated. He stood up and moved back, tugging on the chain. "Dammit, Ryuuzaki, I'm tired! I need _sleep_!" Light stressed. L twitched, annoyed, but he allowed himself to be dragged toward the bedroom.

Light fell onto the bed without even taking off his clothes and moved under the covers, sighing happily. He was asleep in moments. L crouched near the headboard of the bed, studying Light's face. _He's very attractive, I suppose, _L mused, _I can see why Miss Amane is so obsessed with him. _L observed Light's facial features for a few more moments before turning his genius mind to the Kira case.

L was thinking about his childhood at Wammy's when he heard Light shift beside him. He turned to look at the sleeping teen and saw his attractive features twitching, his eyes moving restlessly underneath their lids. _Ah._ Light was in his first REM period of the night. L watched Light curiously; his limbs were moving and twitching, and his lips opened and trembled. L watched as Lights face twisted into something L couldn't identify. Perhaps it was fear? Deciding that Light was experiencing a dream, and not a pleasant one, L reached out to wake him. A friend does not leave a friend trapped in terror, after all.

The moment L touched Light, he let out a moan. L paused and pulled his hand back. _That did not sound like a fearful moan_, L thought, slightly puzzled. When Light let out a whimper and moaned again, L understood. Light was having one of _those_ dreams. To be honest, L wasn't surprised. Erotic dreams were common during teenage years. L watched curiously, wondering who Light might be dreaming about. Light was certainly being very vocal; moaning and sighing and hissing with clenched teeth. He was also being rather physical; thrusting his hips, clenching his hands in the sheets, and tossing his head from side to side with a blush staining his cheeks.

Light started to talk in his sleep. "Please... please... I-I... I need..." L listened carefully. Light might reveal who he was dreaming about through sleep-talk. Light moaned out, " Please... please... please, faster!" L frowned. 'Faster' did not sound like something one might say during straight sex. L thought for a second before it hit him. Light was dreaming of having sex with a man! L had to stifle a rare laugh. "Faster! Please, harder!" Light cried out. L smirked. Screaming out 'faster' and 'harder' gave the impression that Light was dreaming of being uke as well. "24%, Raito-kun," L whispered, taking Light's percentage down one, "Kira would want to be on top."

The moment L spoke, Light whimpered and whispered, " Ry-Ryuuzaki, pl-please..." L was frozen in shock. Light was dreaming about _L fucking him_? Light whimpered again and L smirked and whispered, "Dreaming about me, _Raito-kun_?" At the sound of L's voice, Light bucked his hips and yelped, "Ryuuzaki!" His attention drawn by the movement of the bucking hips, L looked down and raised his eyebrows. "Do I arouse you, Raito-kun?" L whispered as he eased the comforter and sheets off of Light's flushed and sweating body. When the sheets had been removed from the teen, L rubbed the bulge in Light's pants, delighting in the way Light thrashed and moaned. Deciding that he wanted to see what else the teen might do, L eased off the teen's pants and boxers, surprised that Light wasn't waking up.

L examined the object of his interest. Light was thick, long, and hard as a rock. Looking back up at Light's face, L saw that the teen was gripping the sheets and breathing hard with a blush staining his cheeks. L grinned and ran his thumb over the head, smearing the drop of precum that had gathered there. Light sighed heavily. L fondled Light's balls with one hand and stroked his erection with the other. Light was beginning to thrust his hips, and L was beginning to wonder if Light had ever had him done to this before-he wasn't acting like it.

L was rubbing Light's erection and playing with his balls. Light was thrusting his hips wildly, and L was making no move to stop him. "Ryuuzaki! Ry-Ryuu... L!" Light screamed as he spattered white liquid all over L's hand. L smirked and licked his hand clean. "That was fast," he whispered.

**Vamp: Oh. My. God. That was HORRIBLE! Omigod, that was terrible! No smex at all! I usually come up with better yaoi than that...**

Ara: I thought it was okay... and I'm gay, so...

Ameyth: *hiding* *pokes head out* Is it over?

_**Vamp and Ara: *rolls eyes* Yes, you damn straight person, you can come out now. **_

Ameyth: *comes out* Oh, good. 

**Vamp: By the way, I want to do another fic with this ship, but I'm currently lacking ideas. If you guys have any requests, or just have an idea you'd like to share with me, I'll gladly take them. You'll get credit for the idea, and also you get to request any kinky things you want added in. :)**

Ameyth: Great... I'll do the ending quote.

_Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking about yaoi dammit!-Vamp's best friend._


End file.
